


Dandelions

by krashtrash1124



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashtrash1124/pseuds/krashtrash1124
Summary: Fluff





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to Dandelions by Ruth B, give it a listen so this one-shot will make a little sense.

You have tried to plan the perfect proposal because Alexandra Blaire Krieger, the love of your life, deserves perfection. After so much stress and hectic plans, you just decide to go with the flow and whatever happens, whatever day you are just going to let it be.  
    Today, you wake up with her clinging on to your body, as she always does when she sleeps, and you look  down at her just taking in all her features. Today was going to be the biggest days of your life. The day you would put everything on the line for the woman you loved. After being in a relationship for so long, it could be said that this was a given but even after 6 years of being together, every. single. time. you saw her smile, your breath always caught in your throat and your heart raced a little faster. You would do anything absolutely anything to keep that smile on her face for the rest of your lives and today you were hoping that  she granted you with the permission to do so. So you lay there and  stare at her faint freckles that's she's gotten from being under the Florida sun, her flawless tan skin, her cute nose that makes you light up and feel fireworks in your heart when it crinkles as she laughs so hard, her pink lips are poutier than usual whens shes sleeping and you can never resist kissing them so you do and her bare eyelashes begin to flutter some as you continue just pecking her lips.  
    “Mmhm good morning baby” She says  
    “Good morning, Alex. Do we have anything planned for today?” You ask her  
    “Mm what day is it?”  
    “Sunday”  
    “Then no, not anything that I can remember off the top of my head. I have to pee” She gently peels herself off of your body, and you can’t help but stare at her retreating form. You don’t know why today you’re feeling a bit more sentimental than usual but you just are mesmerized by her beauty. When she comes back to your shared bed she looks more awake with after she has washed her face and applied mascara. You move up the bed and sit against the headboard as she crawls back into bed. She tucks her full head of brown locks underneath your chin and she  just wraps her arms around your lower torso and she lets out a content sigh. You wonder if she feels what you are right now that it didn’t matter if everything around you were to be taken from you as long as you were always together you knew that you could overcome everything together. Little do you know is that she is, she’s thinking that she could only love you forever.

  
“Can I take you on a date today?” You ask her  
“I would love to go on a date with you, always, where were you thinking?” She asks with the brightest smile  
“I’m not sure yet, we’ll just be spontaneous I guess.” You say but in actuality you already know where you want to take her. You’ve been thinking about taking her to on a walk through a beautiful forest preserve that you heard about and having a picnic in a field of dandelions. Sometimes the dandelions could get uncomfortable but the weather was so perfect for them that it looked beautiful out. You both go through your morning routine just getting ready for the day having breakfast together and listening to music on your record player.

  
“So what should I wear?” Ali asks as she cleans off the dishes  
“Just something casual, um maybe clothes you can walk some distance in” You say as you also think about what you’re going to wear.  
“Babe, that’s pretty vague. Should I do my makeup at least?”  
“Baby, you already know what I’m going to tell you” You give her a look because she knows exactly what you're going to say  
“I know, I know. You think I look beautiful no matter what I wear or makeup I use” She rolls her eyes as she says this but on the inside it means the world to her that you love her in all type of state. So you wrap your arms around her as she’s finishing the dishes and nuzzle your face into her neck and place a kiss there  
“Exactly, love. I love you no matter what you look like. Now go and get ready while I do what I need to do to get ready” You exclaimed while you slapped her ass and walked away with a smirk on your face  
   

* * *

 

Two hours later, you finish packing up your Jeep and head upstairs. You stop and you just lean against the door frame with your arms crossed across your chest as you watch, your girlfriend, sometimes you hate that term due to the fact that you were older but also because she was so much more than a girlfriend. She was your partner in life. Now, today you wanted to make her your fiance and hopefully not wait too long until she was wife. ‘Wife, god i want to make her my wife so badly--’ her soft voice breaks you out of your thought  
    “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get ready for our date?” she softly says with a smile on her face  
    “I’m going, I’m going woman!” You yell at her as you run by her and grab a simple outfit of your closet and begin changing. Ali was all ready and waiting for you, laying on the bed and scrolling through instagram  
    “Mack and Nicole got engaged yesterday” You hear her say, you hint a little bit of sadness in her voice, not because she isn’t happy for your friends but because out of the DC group of friends you hang out with. It was only yourselves and them that were yet to be engaged or married, little did she know what you had in-store for her.  
    “Yeah I saw, I’m so stoked for them!” You say very excitedly so she wouldn't catch on today’s plan  
    “Yeah, me too. Are you ready to go?” She says happily  
    “Yeah, let’s go”  
You both climb in your Jeep and you start the drive. While you're driving with the windows open and holding Ali’s hand. You start singing along with Ali’s Spotify playlist when “Bad At Love” by Halsey comes on. It’s one of your favorite songs at the moment and you’re belting out the lyrics

  
    _“I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)_  
 _But you can't blame me for tryin'_  
 _You know I'd be lyin' sayin'_  
 _You were the one (ooh-ooh)_  
 _That could finally fix me_  
 _Lookin' at my history_  
 _I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)”_ You sing while glancing at her from time to time

She looks at you while you’re at a stop light, she cups your face with both hands and she gives you a deep kiss and says  
    “At least you’re not bad at loving me, baby” She says giggling and sits back in her seat. You just ride singing and sporting a goofy grin that has your dimple out for most of the ride until you get to your destination. You are partly nervous yet you aren’t because even if she says no, you’d take any part of Alexandra Krieger that you can get.  
    “We’re going hiking?’ She asks you  
    “More like walking, I want us to take our time and look at the beautiful nature all around us” You say while gesturing at the forest preserve you’re at. You buckle up the backpack you packed at the front of your chest, and strap on the small guitar you brought as well. You don't miss the look she gives you gives you  when you meet her at the front of the Jeep. You pick the trail you had studied ahead of time and lead the way. The entire time hand-in-hand. You stop occasionally to look at the miniature waterfalls while snapping a selfie with her here and there. About a mile into the walk you see the field of dandelions. You choose a rather secluded area, lead her to it. You pull out a light blanket and lay it down. When you sit down you start pulling out the small snacks you packed.  
    “I’m very impressed by your packing”  
    “It’s a boy scouts thing baby” You give her a smug grin and she rolls her eyes at you and sits down. You both sit and eat for about 20 minutes. It’s quiet but its not an awkward silence that sits between you too, its more of a content silence that you wouldn’t want to have with anyone else. There wasn’t nobody in world that you could sit with like this and not mind that there isn’t a conversation going on. As you both finish the snacks you packed you talk about anything that comes to mind as you both lay on your backs staring up at the clouds. She giggles every time you come up with an absurd shape or name to a cloud. You turn your head and just stare at her, as she continues to look at the sky. _‘God she really is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen’_. Just as she turns to look back to you, you sit up and reach for your guitar that you had leaning against a tree. You tune it a bit and you just begin to play a couple notes. Off of the top of your head you just start singing the first song. Which turned out to be a version of Still into You by Paramore but you sing the Ashley Tisdale Cover. As you’re singing you look down to Ali and she’s still laying down on her back and she has her eyes closed and smiling at the sound of your soft voice. You sing another couple songs before you pull out a small Tiffany Blue box and set it in your lap. She can’t see it because the guitar is blocking it but you think about a song that has been in your mind for a while now as you start playing a couple notes of Dandelions by Ruth B and she finally sits up. She’s just sitting there with her legs crossed elbow on her lower thigh and face in her hand. She’s staring at you and you’re staring right back. In this moment and time you swear you’re looking into eachothers souls and you see nothing about each other. Then you start singing while not taking your eyes off of her.

_“Maybe its the way you say my name_   
_Maybe its the way you play your game_   
_But it’s so good, I’ve never known anybody like you_   
_But it’s so good, I’ve never dreamed of nobody like you_

_And I’ve heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime_   
_And I’m pretty sure that you are that love of mine_

_‘Cause I’m in a field of dandelions_   
_Wishing on every one that you’d be mine, mine_   
_And I see forever in your eyes_   
_I feel okay when I see you smile, smile_

_Wishing on dandelions all of the time_   
_Praying to God that one day you’ll be mine_   
_Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time_

_I think that you are the one for me_   
_Cause it gets so hard to breathe_   
_When you’re looking at me_   
_I’ve never felt so alive and free_   
_When you’re looking at me_   
_I’ve never felt so happy_

_And I’ve heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime_   
_And I’m pretty sure that you are that love of mine_

_Cause I’m in a field of dandelions_   
_Wishing on every one that you’d be mine, mine_   
_And I see forever in your eyes_   
_I feel okay when I see you smile, smile_

_Wishing on dandelions all of the time_   
_Praying to God that one day you’ll be mine_   
_Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time_

_Dandelion into the wind you go_   
_Won’t you let my darling know?_   
_Dandelion into the wind you go_   
_Won’t you let my darling know that_

_I’m in a field of dandelions_   
_Wishing on every one that you’d be mine, mine_   
_And I see forever in your eyes_   
_I feel okay when I see you smile, smile_

_Wishing on dandelions all of the time_   
_Praying to God that one day you’ll be mine_   
_Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time_

_I’m in a field of dandelions_   
_Wishing on every one that you’d be mine, mine”_

Both sets of eyes were getting misty as you were singing, she looked at you with such love and adoration. When you stopped singing, she leaned her forehead against yours and grasped the back of your neck and said  
    “You don’t ever have to wish that I’m yours, Ashlyn, I love you so so much”  
    “It’s still my wish, baby and only you can grant it.” You gently move her hand from the back of your neck. You grab the small blue box, stand up to remove the guitar and you get on one knee in front of her. At first she was giving you a confused look but as soon as you got on one knee she gasped loudly with an Oh My God and covered her mouth with her hands and her tears began to fall.  
   

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger, I could wish upon every dandelion in this field for you to be my wife, but only you could bring my wish to life. I love you with every fiber in my being. Sometimes I can’t put into words how much I love you, but what I can do is show you everyday. I can show everyday that you are loved and that you are cared for because i would go to the ends of the earth to do it. I can’t ever picture my life without you. Everytime I think about you somehow not ending up with me, I feel this ache in my chest. I don’t ever want to experience it anymore. Im sorry im rambling. So ultimately Alex, to put it into shorter words, will you grant me my dandelion wish and become my wife?” You open the box but her eyes never even look down on it as she breathes out the words that made your heart burst with happiness

  
“God, yes. YES, I WILL BE YOUR WIFE. God, a thousand time yes!” She smiles and tackles you to the ground in a tight hug. You both lift your heads enough to connect in the most passionate kiss you can. You both smile into the kiss and break apart for air.  
    “Babe, let me put on your ring” You take out the 2.5 carat Tiffany Soleste® Round Ring that a good sized diamond encircled by a delicate row of smaller diamonds surrounding it. Ali falls in love with it immediately and can’t picture a more perfect ring to it.  
    “Oh baby, its so beautiful” She cooes  
    “Nothing but the best for the love of my life” She gives you a teary smile and kisses you again.  
    “Can we take a picture?” She asks. You nod and she pulls out the new phone you also bought her a couple days ago and her smile beams brighter than you have ever seen it as you just look at her look at her. You are both sitting on the blanket the field of dandelions clearly visible in the background. She’s sitting with her back to your front and your arms are circled-round her waist. She snaps a picture with her hand held up. Ali sends it in a group message to her family and closest friends. She silences her phone knowing she’ll have a bunch of notifications. You both let out a content sigh as you still sit there now with your head tucked into her neck leaving light kisses and she says  
    “I can’t wait to continue on this journey with you.”


End file.
